


Aftermath

by revior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Dealing with the aftermath of Castiel's death, Dean decides to talk to Sam.[set after 15X18 "Despair]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 96





	Aftermath

Dean didn't know where to go after what happened to Castiel. The man had sacrificed himself for him, but nothing could ever change what he had said before. He was gone, yet he would never truly disappear from Dean's heart.

"You loved him, didn't you?" asked Sam, taking a sip of his glass of beer while Dean downed something a lot stronger. "Because I don't think you would behave this way if he was just a friend."

Dean didn't know how to answer that. Of course, he loved him, but he had never admitted to himself that he might've loved him as something more than a friend before what happened. "I guess I did," saying it for the first time. 

That was the first time that he ever admitted it to himself, let alone someone else. And he understood that the feeling had been between both of them for a long time, he was just too blind to see it. All those times that they were close, all those times they talked and shared embraces, Castiel must've been pained, thinking that the love was unrequited. But on the contrary, Dean had just been way too blind to see it.

And then came the tears. Dean wasn't one to cry, but when the love of one's life dies, that's something that they would usually do.

Sam, sitting next to his brother as the latter crumbled completely, just put his hand on his back. It would somehow happen to all be okay.

Or maybe not.

But then again, that was the aftermath.


End file.
